


Wanton Webmaster

by PumpkinReina



Category: Tekko
Genre: #Tekko, M/M, Smut, Tekko - Freeform, Tekkoshocon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinReina/pseuds/PumpkinReina
Summary: Jason and Rob need to update the Tekko website. They get distracted...





	Wanton Webmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. Don't sue me!!
> 
> Originally posted in the Tekko LJ group.

Jason stared at the computer screen, the blue glow illuminating his face as he clicked around, configuring the website. He was a larger man, with broad shoulders and a strong chest, but now he was crouched over his keyboard, as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders. He emanated an aura of stress, and he sighed as he clicked around the screen.

“Hey, Jason!”

Jason turned to see a tall, thin boy grinning at him. His energy and excitement made Jason relax somewhat, and almost against his will, he started to smile.

“Hey, Rob,” he said. “What’s up?”

Rob skipped over, pulling up a chair and sitting down in it next to Jason, kicking his feet up onto the desk.

“Justin wants us to update the Tekko website,” he said. “He says the registration information and panel application information is out of date. It still has last year’s stuff up.”

Jason sighed.

“I’m still working on this registration system,” he said. “Pete and Justin were prioritizing making registration as fast as possible. I don’t want to stop working on this now for the _website._ ”

“That’s okay!” Rob offered him a smile. “I brought a laptop! I can do it next to you, and you can help me through it if I get confused. That way, both things will get done.”

Rob was smiling at him, and Jason felt his stress and frustration lessen even more. There was just something about Rob’s cheerful manner that was endearing, and Jason often couldn’t look away from Rob when he was around – he was just too captivating, with his innocent cheer, and Jason’s eyes were always drawn back to him, no matter what he was doing.

“Ah- alright…”  Jason’s agreement was late, but Rob beamed at him regardless, his eyes dancing, and Jason’s breath caught in his throat.

A computer was set up next to Jason, Rob carefully plugging it in and connecting to the Wifi. Jason kept working on configuring the registration system, with one eye on Rob as he bounced around, humming to himself as he set everything up. Rob’s shirt was tight and pulled across his chest as he moved around, and Jason’s eyes locked onto Rob’s ass as he bent under the desk to plug in the computer’s charger.  His mouth went dry.

“Got it!” Rob sang. “What’s the login password again?”

Jason gave it to him, his mouth on automatic, and Rob typed it in, logging into the system.

“Okay…” Rob said, carefully maneuvering to the information page in question. “Now, to update it. I go… do I go here? …Jason?”

Jason was looking at Rob with heated eyes, unable to focus on his own work. Rob blinked at him, his innocence almost a tangible thing, and Jason’s breathing became labored.

“Ah… Jason?” Rob’s voice was tentative. He blinked at him. “Will you help me?”

Rob’s innocent query was too much for him, and Jason’s tentative self-control broke.

“Oh, I’ll help you,” he growled, and he leapt on him.

Rob shrieked, and they toppled to the ground.

Rob yelled, surprised and astonished by being physically tackled, and they tussled on the ground, rolling over and wrestling on the carpet. Jason’s strength and bulk gave him the advantage, and he pinned Rob to the ground, looking down at him with heated eyes.

“You’re too damn cute,” he growled at him. “How am I supposed to focus with you and your cute ass around?”

Rob blinked up at him, but now his eyes held a note of mischief to them.

“I have no idea what you mean,” he said, his voice innocent. “You think I’m cute?”

“You know I do,” Jason growled, and he pinned Rob to the ground, slamming his lips onto his.

Rob moaned beneath him, struggling underneath him, but the kiss was fierce and returned, their tongues battling for dominance. Jason felt his blood heat and desire flood him, and he thrust his hips against Rob, grinding his erection against him. Rob moaned himself, struggling under him, and Jason felt dark satisfaction to feel Rob’s own erection straining against his pants under his hips.

They broke the kiss, panting, and looked into each other’s eyes. Jason was pleased to see Rob’s eyes had gone dark, desire flooding them.

“You could just ask me whenever you wanted me to fuck you,” Jason said, his voice rough with desire.

Rob smiled, impish. “And where would be the fun in that?”

Jason captured Rob’s lips again, biting the bottom one and sucking it into his mouth, and Rob moaned, his hips squirming underneath Jason’s, trying to get friction. Jason let up and kneeled over Rob, struggling to get his pants off while Rob wriggled out of his own, kissing each other fiercely, hands skimming over each other’s chests and shirts were rapidly discarded as well.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Jason told him, his voice heavy with desire. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight anymore.”

Rob grabbed his neck and ground his hard dick against Jason’s stomach.

“Do it,” he said, his voice needy. “I want to feel you stretch me and fill me up. I want to feel your hot cum dripping out of my asshole for days.”

Jason felt himself get impossibly harder, and he grappled for the desk, yanking open the bottom drawer. He fumbled inside of it a moment, before withdrawing two items.

“You keep lube in your desk now?” Rob said, smirking. He laughed, a teasing note in the innocent, happy sound. “How business-like.”

Jason growled.

“What would you have me do otherwise?” he demanded. “With you always coming around, prancing your ass around here, it seemed a smart thing to do. Unless you’d rather I fuck you dry?”

Rob instinctively winced, and Jason nodded in satisfaction, before moving back to Rob, kissing his neck and reaching for his cock.

“Ahh-!”

Rob moaned underneath him, and Jason felt his own cock harden at his sounds. Rob’s cock was weeping underneath his hand as he jerked the long, narrow cock. He ground his own against Rob’s hip, before shifting and withdrawing, positioning himself between Rob’s thighs.

Rob half-sat up, panting, as Jason ripped open the second package he’d grabbed form the desk.

“A condom?” Rob groaned. “No, come on, Jason. I trust you. I don’t want-”

“It’s not for me,” Jason said lowly. “It’s for you. I don’t trust my wife, at this point- I don’t want you to catch anything if she-”

Rob frowned but nodded, and Jason rolled the condom onto his dick. It was a process – he was fully erect, and the condom had to stretch over his girth and length without breaking, and Rob was careful. Down and down the condom went, until it was firmly set around the base of his cock.

“Are you done?” Rob moaned needily. “Please… fuck me….”

Jason shifted, putting lube on two fingers and easing them into Rob’s puckered ass, stretching him out and spreading the lube around inside of him. Rob groaned and his back arched, gasping as Jason’s fingers teased his prostate.

“Jason!” he gasped. “Please- I’m ready- just put it inside-!”

Jason coated his thick cock generously in lube, before positioning himself at Rob’s entrance. He leaned down and kissed Rob fiercely, possessing his mouth, before slowly thrusting his cock inside.

Both of them groaned at the feeling. Rob keened underneath him, whimpering and gasping at the feeling of Jason’s long, thick cock stretching him out, filling his ass completely, and Jason groaned at the feeling of Rob’s tight heat encasing his cock.

“I’m good,” Rob reassured him, his voice breathy. “Go on… fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Jason shifted to be more on his knees, yanked Rob’s hips up to his own, and began to slowly fuck Rob’s tight ass, both of the men groaning.

“Yessss,” Rob hissed, his eyes rolling back in his head. “Fuck me, Jason. I want you to fuck my ass like you own it.”

“I’ll fuck you as hard as I want, and you’ll like what you get,” Jason growled, snapping his hips hard to make Rob gasp. “You’re such a slut, begging for me to fuck you like this.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ slut,” Rob moaned. He writhed on his cock, and Jason swore. “I can take your whole cock, and I love it. I _want_ to be your slut, Jason. I want to be _yours_.”

Jason sped up, his thrusts coming quicker, and he leaned down over Rob, his lips capturing his.

“I _know_ you want to be mine,” he said, a groan in his voice. “Someday, Rob. Someday. But right now I have a wife, and I haven’t yet-”

“Get rid of her,” Rob pleaded, his voice pleaded for Jason to both divorce his wife but also to make him cum. “I’ll be your wife. I’ll be your everything. Please. You know I lo-”

Jason slammed his lips to Rob’s, cutting him off, his heart simultaneously jumping and lurching at Rob’s words. He slammed his hips into Rob, fucking him harder and harder, and Rob moaned into his mouth, desperate to cum.

“I’m going to fill up your tight little ass,” Jason growled, maneuvering a hand between them to grab and tug at Rob’s hard cock. “Are you ready? I’m going to cum inside you, and you’re going to cum all across my hand as soon as you feel my cock swell inside of you.”

“Yes!” Rob begged. “Please- please- I’m so close-!!”

With three quick, hard thrusts, Jason felt his balls clench as his world centered on his cock, and he came with a roar, burying himself deep into Rob’s ass. Rob gasped and keened against him, his cock spurting out over Jason’s hand as he did, Rob’s wail echoing against the walls as he came.

Jason fell to the side, panting heavily, and Rob rolled onto his side as well, his legs winding around Jason, locking them together. They looked at each other as they tried to catch their breath, the cum on Rob’s stomach slowly drying to a sticky mess.

“Stay,” Rob said, his eyes holding his. “I want to feel your cock in my ass as long as I can.”

Jason groaned and wore, closing his eyes. When Rob talked dirty to him like that… Jason wouldn’t be surprised if his cock would get half-hard again already. Rob smirked at him, then reached up with a clean hand, gently cupping Jason’s face and brushing back his hair.

“Thank you,” he said simply, offering him a genuine smile. “Thanks, Jason.”

Jason gave him a rare, soft smile, before realizing something. He rolled onto his back, his cock escaping Rob with a messy “pop!”, and Jason groaned. He carefully pulled the condom off, tying the end in a knot and tossing it in the trash, before collapsing to the ground and putting his arm over his eyes.

“Jason?” He could hear the concern in Rob’s voice. “Jason? Is everything okay?”

“We didn’t update the website again,” Jason said, covering his eyes. “This happens every time. You come over to update the website, we end up fucking on the floor, and it never gets done.”

“Oh, no.” Jason could hear the amusement in Rob’s voice. “How terrible. Well… we could update it now?”

Jason scoffed, turning to look at Rob. “I’m already half-hard, just from listening to you talk dirty to me. Do you really think I’m going to be able to _not_ fuck you if you roll over and try to go to your computer, with your hot little ass wriggling at me?”

Rob’s eyes danced, and he laughed.

“Well, the website is always out of date anyway,” he said, shrugging. “It’ll just stay out of date for a little while longer, then.”

“The website’s always out of date because of _this_!” Jason said. “If we didn’t end up fucking all the time, then we would have updated the website ages ago!”

Rob gave him puppy dog eyes.

“Are you saying you’d rather play on your computer than fuck me?” He frowned, his eyes large and sad. “Don’t you like fucking me in my ass?”

Jason felt his cock twitch, and he growled and pounced on Rob, who laughed in triumph.

“I like fucking your tight little ass more than anything,” he growled. “And I’ve got a while to go, to fuck you hard enough you can barely walk.”

Rob grinned at him.

“Do it,” he dared him. “Fuck me hard. Mark me as yours.”

With a possessive groan, Jason claimed Rob’s lips, and they kissed each other, passion flaring up again between them – passion that would last throughout the rest of the afternoon, and for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!!


End file.
